


A Holiday Entertainment

by Beth H (bethbethbeth)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays are going to be so very gloomy with Lucius...away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Holiday Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [HP Shortfics"](http://community.livejournal.com/hpshortfics/28743.html) (Pick and choose among: Ron, Viktor, Narcissa, knife, cavalier, body heat, young)

If the Durmstrang ship hadn't sprung a leak (and how in the world was it possible for a magical ship to spring a leak that couldn't be repaired with a casual wave or two of a wand, Narcissa wondered), the holidays would have been far less entertaining.

Ordinarily, Narcissa was spoiled for choice during the holiday season where parties and other social gatherings were concerned, but Lucius was still being "detained at the pleasure of the Wizengamot," which had had an unfortunate effect on the number of invitations sent to Malfoy Manor. It was only by applying just the tiniest bit of pressure (reminding Hortense Parkinson that not all the photographs from her fortieth birthday party had been destroyed) that Draco's invitation to the annual Yule festivities at Pansy's home wasn't rescinded.

After being assured that his presence at home wouldn't be required, Draco set off for the Parkinsons, and Narcissa was quite, quite alone.

And then a letter came from Igor Karkaroff, asking that all families with Durmstrang connections consider inviting one of his young charges into their home, just until such time as the ship was repaired and the young men and women no longer had to suffer the indignity of sleeping on the floor in the Hufflepuff common room.

She was going to refuse, of course, but even as she summoned a quill and parchment, she saw the postscript suggesting the Malfoys might wish to entertain Viktor Krum.

Narcissa frowned, then glanced down at the copy of Quidditch Monthly which Draco had left on the side table.

There, on the cover, was young Krum himself, in a photograph taken after a match in what looked to be the French Riviera. He had taken off his shirt, and his skin gleamed in the bright sunshine, but he wore a sour expression as he did in every photograph Draco had ever shown his mother of the international Quidditch star....

...until he turned toward the camera and looked directly at Narcissa.

He licked his lips, then a small smile turned up one corner of his mouth.

A single drop of sweat slid down his smoothly muscled torso.

Oh my.

Narcissa sat down at her writing desk, picked up the quill, and began to write an invitation to the young man.

After all, as Lucius always said, forging strong international relations was very important.


End file.
